While using various software applications, users often require help and guidance to understand or better use various components or functionality of the particular application. For example, the user may be new to a particular business process. In another example, the business process may be modified to meet the business best practices and the user might be unfamiliar with or desire refreshing on the underlying best practice. To help deal with this, various applications provide an electronic book or a help index within the software. Other times, the developers may provide electronic or physical documentation separate from the particular application. Sometimes, the application may allow the user to request help text on a particular piece of the application, such as a button.